The Drink
by Laura Schiller
Summary: When Ezri was captured by the Breen, Quark kept a glass of her favorite waiting every day in hopes of her return. Now she's back to drink it.


The Drink

By Laura Schiller

Based on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

Copyright: Paramount

Ezri walked into Quark's with a feeling of deep contentment, the familiarity of the wooden counter, gleaming bottles on the shelf, laughter and shouts of _Dabo!_ wrapping around her like a blanket. It was her own memories now, as much as Jadzia's.

"Dax? Ezri Dax? Blessed Exchequer, it's good to see you!"

Quark's smile stretched from ear to ear as he scuttled out from behind his counter to clasp her hands in his small ones. "I knew it!" he exclaimed. "I knew you wouldn't get lost chasing that Klingon oaf. Didn't I tell you it would be all right?"

"Hello, Quark." She grinned, extricating her hands before he could kiss them. "Yes, you did. And before you ask, I did find Worf, and I'm sure he'll pay his tab for that bloodwine just as soon as he can."

"Good!" He beckoned her forward to her usual spot by the counter, chatting happily all the way. "My dear, you won't believe all the things that happened while you were gone! The Breen attacking Earth, Damar spearheading a Cardassian resistance movement against the Dominion, Sisko's wedding … "

"What?!"

"I know! And guess who they called to be caterer, with three minutes' notice? Three minutes! Now, is that enough time to put together a proper wedding reception? I ask you."

"Benjamin got married?" Ezri yelped, seizing on the happiest piece of news and leaving the others to be digested for a later time. "Oh, damn, and I missed it!"

"Yes, you should've been there. As either best man or maid of honor."

"It's good to be here," she said, settling into her barstool. "Can I have a Fanalian toddy, please? That's one of the things I missed."

Instead of answering, Quark winked and pointed to something on the counter which she hadn't noticed before. It was a wineglass holding a pale pink liquid, a Fanalian toddy just for her.

"You read my mind," she said, taking a sip of the sweet, spicy stuff and closing her eyes. "Now this tastes like home."

When she looked up, Quark's characteristic grin had faded, and his beady black eyes were watching her with a wistful expression not many people saw.

"I've poured you one of those every day since you left," he said, "Just in case."

Certain memories came floating to the surface from the symbiont's mind to hers; memories of Quark looking at Jadzia with almost that same look in his eyes.

"Quark … I … I had no idea ..." She cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"I drank them myself after a few hours," he said. "Or gave them to Bashir. Couldn't let them go to waste, after all. Besides, the man looked like he could use a drink."

"What do you mean?"

Quark regained some of his usual sly manner, leaning in and murmuring in a conspiratorial tone. "I think, my dear Ezri, you've got yourself an admirer."

Ezri's spots flamed with heat as she lowered her face into her drink. "Quark, he's my friend! Of course he'd be concerned for me! There's nothing like _that_ between us, don't you think I'd notice if there were?"

"Do I detect a hint of denial, Counselor?"

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she forgot just how annoying Quark could be. "Can we just drop the subject? Why don't you tell me all about Ben and Kasidy?"

While Quark chattered away about the details of the wedding, interrupting now and then to serve a customer, Ezri tried to keep herself from being distracted by thoughts of Julian. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Oh, and Dax?" said Quark.

"Yes?" Guilty for not listening, she jumped.

"Don't think you can distract me."

She squirmed.

"Those five Fanalian toddys you didn't drink still go on your tab."

He shook his head, mystified, as Ezri threw back her head and burst out into full –throated laughter.

"What'd I say? What, what?"

"You are such a – Ferengi!" Ezri said, wiping tears away. "Don't ever change, Quark."

"Oh, I won't. As they said on ancient Earth, you can bet your bottom dollar."

The little Ferengi flashed his pointed teeth at her as she toasted him with her glass.


End file.
